Electron microscopy, or EM, is a powerful tool for analyzing a variety of samples. EM, which may include Transmission Electron Microscopy (TEM), Scanning Electron Microscopy (SEM), or any combination or variation thereof, may be used to investigate the morphology, crystallograpy, or composition of a sample. That is, EM may reveal the crystallographic, physical or chemical composition of a sample, while examining a sample area only a few nanometers in diameter.
During nanotechnology processes, and as an aid to manufacturing, it may be desirable to analyze samples from large arrays of devices using EM to insure the quality of the manufacturing process. As an aid to bioengineering, it may be desirable to pick up cells or molecules for physical or chemical processing. For example, a focused ion beam (or FIB) system may be used to cut a small sample from a semiconductor wafer for analysis. Using a sample extraction device, the resulting sample may be transferred to a sample holder, and loaded into a microscope. As the sample is typically very small, appropriate sample preparation and placement can be both delicate and time-consuming. The necessary manipulation of the sample may create a substantial risk of damaging or losing the sample entirely, and even a skilled operator may have only one opportunity to place the sample correctly.
The ability to collect, transport, and place very small samples using an improved sample manipulation system would benefit a variety of analytical methods, including EM, Auger spectroscopy, reactive ion etching, SIMS, ESCA, CVD, ion implantation, and plasma deposition, among others.